


Teach Me, Noona!!!!

by Elishaje



Series: _____ Me, Noona!!! [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: Zelo catches you, his favorite coordi-noona, at the afterparty drinking a Coke, and he timidly messes with his nose piercing, "Noona? Can you teach me......how to make love?" You spit your drink out everywhere. "WHAT?!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend who likes Zelo and recently had a birthday. I think I will put this in the same universe as "Feed Me, Noona!!!" and "Pose For The Camera,Himchan!!!"  
> I am really bad at writing romances and smutty scenes without coming off as a creeper, so I apologize in advance hahaha. I am trying to get better, though. Enjoy!!!Happy Birthday Michelle!!!!  
> Also, I am cross posting this from my account on AFF, so I apologize if all of the color-coding doesn't show up properly here :)

"Until now, 1,2,3-WE ARE B.A.P YES SIR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!"

 

You cheered from off stage, waving and clapping your hands along with the rest of the tech crew as onstage, Yongguk and the others dipped low, to a screaming ocean of bright green Matoki wands and posters. The deafening screams rang though your ears as confetti rained down from the heavens, and the DJ and dance crew came out and took a bow with the boys...

............................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a great ending to a truly spectacular performance put on by none other than your boys, the B.A.P crew. The 6 had returned as one, promoting together for WAKE ME UP, and although the fans were excited to see the grand reunion on stage, you, being behind the scenes with B.A.P every step of the way, knew the truth-that T.S. was going under.

Indeed, the company that had given their artists shit and slave contracts for so long, was starting to feel the cold revenge of Karma creeping up on them. Their stocks were starting to drop, employees were quitting this way and that, and Sonamoo wasn't getting the recognition that they deserved. Even veteran group Secret was put on hold, as Sunhwa left to pursue her acting at another(better) company, one who would manage her right. 

Right now, the same group that T.S. Entertainment shitted upon for 5 years, ironically turned out to be their saving grace. Thanks to B.A.P's dedicated work and faithful fans, not to mention their brilliant music and World Tours, had been the only steady source of income for the company, and saving the ship from going down.

As for you, you weren't in it for the money. As a foreigner with decent language skills in Korean and an impressive resume, you weren't in danger if you left your job there. The only reason you stayed with the company was for B.A.P. You couldn't give a damn about the CEO or any of his minions, they could suffer for all you cared- it was Yongguk's gummy smile, Himchan's sassy love, Daehyun's passionate singing, Youngjae's smarts, Jongup's dopey smile, and Zelo's skills developing keeping you around.

The fans were keen on what was going on behind the scenes as well, and most of the BABYz were aware of the bullshit hapening to the boys-but no one knew it firsthand like you and the other staff whom the boys trusted behind the scenes. 

Each and everytime they pushed themselves too hard, you were there, handing them water and whispering quiet words of encouragement and helping them out any chance you got. You were basically an older sister to them all-making sure Yongguk got at least 5 hours of sleep each night, Himchan ate food in your presence, Daehyun hadn't returned back to heavy drinking, Youngjae stopped comparing himself to the others, Jongup stop doubting his variety skills, and Zelo fearing he was too young to understand life.

Although you were ready to BURN down T.S. building, you held strong for the boys, and prayed for things to get better for them-they deserved the best.....

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

Jongup smiled at you, sweaty and cheerful as usual as you hustled around the room, people running around trying to pack up and get their stations neat and organized, "______-noona, will you come out to the afterparty tonight?"

You laughed as you took his shirt and pants and put them on your rack, shrugging your shoulders, "Mmm, I don't know, Jongup-ah. You know large crowds aren't really my thing-"  
You were cut off as Daehyun came out of nowhere,plopping an arm around you and Jongup both as the powerhouse vocalist whined, "Oh come on, noona-you never come out with us, always choosing to go home early instead of watching how we throw down after a show!!!"

You snorted as you pushed his wet body off of your neck, "Daehyun, I've seen you eat 3 WHOLE cheesecakes back-to-back, and now you want me to see you do that in public? I think not."

As Jongup laughed at Daehyun's pouting face, "She got you there, hyung," Youngjae checked his phone as he said, "There's nothing holding you back from going out, noona-Jasmine's with your cousin for the weekend, and your other job doesn't start again until Monday...." He trailed off as both you and Yongguk looked at him with growing horror, "What?"  
Yonguk handed his in-ear piece to a passing sound director as he looked at his brainy dongsaeng carefully,"......Youngjae-ah, you sound like ______-noona's very own sasaeng fan." Youngjae blushed as he fumbled for words, "W-w-what?!No, I just remember details very well," he blushed as he scurried away, muttering something about 'following social media' and 'monitoring my dancing tonight' as Himchan leaned against you, casually eating an apple while wiping off his stage makeup with some wet-wipes. "It's true noona, you've never gone out with us after a show-you should come out tonight!!!Even Grandpa Bang is making a rare appearance!!"

You looked with surprise at Yongguk, who was sitting down and pulling off his stage shoes. He looked up at you and gave you a small smile, "It's true. Himchan organized this party, and he found this," and here, Yongguk tried a gravely mimicry of Himchan that had you and half the room laughing uproariously, " 'really cool spot that has all the right 1950's music and Black-And-White art, just for you,Bbang-all your weird artistic shit!!!'"

You felt Zelo come up from behind and place his chin on your head, "Puleeeeeez, noona, it wouldn't be the same without you there. You work hard, so why not play hard as well?" Himchan clapped him on the back as he went by, snorting, "Yah-who let the maknae read Bbang's philosopy books again?" You sighed as the tallest man in the room wrapped his arms around you in a backhug, nuzzling into your hair as you murmured, "It does sound interesting, but I just don't know-I think I'd be more concerned in making sure everyone else was alright and not really enjoying the party for myself-it's my personality, you know?"

Jongup played dirty-

-he clasped his hands together and knelt in front of you, using his puppy eyes that had gotten him and Zelo out of many a scolding by their choreographer, vocal coach, and even Yongguk and Himchan on occasion, "Noona, please-we want to treat you as well. Don't worry about the logistics-we've got it covered. We have designated drivers and everything."  
You shuddered underneath the power of those eyes, as Daehyun whispered in the background in a stage whisper, "Aren't those the legendary Puppy Eyes?" Youngjae whispered back, "You mean the ones my grandfather told me about in legend?The eyes that ended the war between North and South Korea?"

You let out a long sigh, and Jongup smiled, knowing that he had won,"........Alright. Let me just go and-" Himchan appeared at your side, "Nope-you have agreed to our outing, so now you play by our rules!!!" You jumped as Himchan pushed you into the hands of two other female coordinators, smiling and standing nearby, "Now, go let Himae and Karen noonas get you dolled up for tonight!!!" You laughed as your fellow fashion coordis whisked you away into a changing room, handing you things in your size, and you called out over the door, slightly impressed as they handed you things that you actually liked, "You jerks-you knew I wouldn't say no!!!You had this all planned out!!"  
Himchan sounded mighty smug as he said, "Oh yes-and the fun has only just begun.....hehehehehehehe..."

............................................................................................................................................................................................

True to his word, Himchan did find a quaint, artsy litle jazz place just a few blocks away from the performance venue, and as everyone piled into vans and cars and arrived there, Daehyun squeezed your shoulder as you all stood in line, getting your open bar bracelets and waiting to check in. Walking inside, you were impressed right off the bat, as even Jongup took out his phone and began taking pictures as Himchan herded everyone inside to seats and such.

There was a live band playing some jazz pieces as soft candlelight illuminated the room, purple and gold accentuating the room with Christmas lights artisically draped over some corners of the ceiling. There were round tables with sculptures as centerpieces, each table having its own theme in the room as your shoes shuffled over polished wooden floor. Before the raised stage, there were already some people making their way to the dance floor as you looked around, just taking everything in for yourself.  
There were posters all along the walls, ranging from 90's Hiphop bands all the way back to the roaring 1920's, with flapper girls and Charleston dancers and pinup girls and such-Himchan waved to the double-bass player onstage as he led you to a round table just 10 feet away from the stage-the pianist's melody fluttering though your ears as Youngjae laughed, "Hyung, you sure have a way of making friends quickly." Himchan patted himself on the back as Zelo and Yongguk slid in on either side of you, their warmth pressing through your arms as the second eldest member of B.A.P looked proud of himself, "I know-I'm great, right?"

Yongguk nodded, "You've done well, Himchan. I like it here." This simple statement was met by a round of applause as Himchan bowed, and as you laughed Himchan snapped his fingers, "Let the drinking begin!!!"

You snorted as he clapped his hands, and a waiter appeared from thin-air, "Let's see, let's start off with some Fire Dragon Bombs, and Soju shots, and Whiskey on the rocks, and Pelvic Pains, and..."

You sighed as Youngjae looked at the menu, his eyebrows raising as some of the names of the drinks and fingerfoods, "Blow Job Bunch? Gang Bang Fries? Sloppy Seconds Salsa?"  
The brainy one slapped his forehead as Yongguk said solemnly, "......Is it too late to retract my statement?"

Himchan and Daehyun laughed, the singer already ordering food as he said, "We are here, so we might as well keep going!!We can't have our fans finding out that the mighty,powerful B.A.P ran away from a cafe because of their menu names!!" Everyone laughed at that, and Jongup straightened up as Yongguk nodded, "Alright then, everyone-just be careful with what you intake." Himchan clapped his same-age friend on the back as the waiter came back with a round of amber colored liquid in shot glasses, the lights from the table making it look like some magical potion as Jongup looked at you, "....You know, noona-I've never seen you drunk, or tipsy, or anything."

Suddenly all eyes were on you as even Yongguk looked thoughtful, and Zelo agreed with his hyung, "You know what, that's true," his eyes lit up, "So this means tonight...." Himchan got an evil glint in his eyes as he nodded at you from across the table, "So tonight, we'e got to see how far our noona can go." You laughed, and reached over and flicked him on the forehead, "Yah-have you forgotten I am older than you, and bigger than these Korean girls walking around? I can hold a lot more than you think-probably even more than your leader here."

A round of whistles and cheers went around the table as Yongguk smirked, "......Noona, be careful with your words tonight." You caught onto the playful mood, and you pushed him lightly on the shoulder as you folded your hands on the table, dropping your voice, "Oh really-whaddaya gonna do about it?" You spoke these words in slang English, causing Daehyun to laugh uproariously into his Fuck-A-French Girl French Fries, "Ooooooh hyung-that sounds like a challenge!!!"

Youngjae clapped his hands together as he said, "Alright then, so what should it be?" You pulled out a pen from your purse and reached for a napkin, as as Jongup passed you one Zelo leaned over your shoulder as you wrote down some conditions, "How many of us are playing?" Everyone at your table raised a hand, and laughing, you did some quick math, "Alright, so 7 rounds of the strongest liquor this cafe has to offer. Each of us take a shot/drink for each time we do something that one of us deemed that we can not do-the loser with too many penalties will have to write their name-their FULL name, with their butts outside-and it has to be posted on Instagram," You signed your name and wrote your rule, and immediately the napkin was passed around as Himchan waved a tech ninja over from the side, "Please take as many pictures of this madness tonight-I wanna rub it into noona's face when she loses!!!" You winked at Himchan, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into...."

The napkin read as such:

1\. If you scratch your hair for more than 5 seconds, drink!!!-Yoo Youngjae  
2.Ordering your food and you can't finish it-drink!!!-Jung Daehyun  
3\. Getting up to dance, and then stopping before the song finishes-drink!!!-Choi Junhong  
4\. Going and fixing your eyeliner in the bathroom-drink!!-Kim Himchan  
5\. Drinking a chaser/water before drinking alcohol-drink!!!-__________  
6\. Refusing to take a picture with anyone who asks for one, drink!!!!-Moon Jongup  
7\. Damaging anything of the cafe or throwing up on a personal belonging,drink!!!-Bang Yongguk

........................................................................................................................................................................................

 

You didn't think that you would be doing this, but here you were, 3 hours later from the begining of the game-

-as 2 am came around and the DJ put on B.A.P's 'Carnival', you found yourself laughing and jumping along to the beat, between a tipsy Youngjae and a cackling Himchan, who was currently grinding up on Youngjae's leg like a desparate dog in heat, but even Yongguk, who was swaying nearby with a soju bottle in his hand, was too lost in the beat to care/reprimand him.

Daehyun wobbled over to you and snatched you away, and together the two of you danced(well, flailed your arms in a hideous way) to the beat, with the vocalist screaming his lungs out to the lyrics as the rave lights began to spin overhead. "Woo-woo- woo!!!" You reached out and patted his hair affectionately, and immediately Zelo noticed, "Yah- that's Youngjae-hyung's rule-you have to drink!!!" Daehyun shrieked in outrage over the music, and pointed an accusatory finger in your direction, "You tricked me!!!" You clasped a hand to your heart as in your buzzed mind you forgot that rule, "No-let's do it together-I forgot!!!"

Staggering back to the table, you and Daehyun linked elbows and downed a shot, and then a giggling Jongup had you two take another one for breaking Zelo's rule. Slipping down into the seat, you giggled as Daehyun punched Jongup in the shoulder, before pulling his hand back in apparent pain as the main dancer only laughed and flexed his muscles, "Oh my goodness I'm gonna pee on myself!!!" Himchan went dancing by between a girl and a guy, laughing as he noticed you trying to stand back up, "Are you backing out of the game already, noona?!" You snorted, indignant as Youngjae was now grinding up on a column by the dance floor while Daehyun took pictures, laughing, "Hell no-I'm gonna see this thing through!!!"

You stood up to dance some more, and this time Zelo and Yongguk joined you, slipping into an easy rhythm as the maknae danced circles around both you and his leader hyung, putting you both to shame as even tipsy, the tallest rapper could still launch himself into a breakdancing windmill without losing the beat at all, and you and Yongguk clapped as Zelo stood up and did a shaky bow before falling over and almost taking you down with him. Yongguk laughed at the both of you, "Alright, you two-go drink some water now-then come back and party with the big boys," You sauted the leader as you half-led, half carried Zelo back to the table, where you opened a bottle of water and poured some into his panting mouth before taking a swig of it yourself, and out of the blue Zelo sighed, "I wanted to do this thing, but I couldn't....."

You were curious, "Do what, honey? Dance?Outdance us? You're doing that,and doing it well,so don't worry about that." You patted his head as Zelo laughed, "No, not that-just keep up, keep up with, everyone, and......impress you, noona," his eyes, unfocused, suddenly focused on your face, and you blushed as he draped his arm around you, trapping you between his hot body and the cushioned seat beneath you as he said, ".....You know, I'm still a virgin." You nodded as he nodded quite seriously, not quite sure where this was going as he suddenly got up off of you, sighing and going over to the bar to get something as your brain tried to keep up with what was going on.

It wasn't anything in particular to discuss-you knew how Korean society could get conservative about sensitive subjects, such as sex, and you could sympathize with Zelo, seeing as his life was constantly in the spotlight, there was nothing for a young,growing boy like himself to do normally without geting caught at one point or the other. Sure, they trusted in you with somethings, but other things, well, you just assumed for yourself. You knew that the older half-Yongguk,Himchan, and Daehyun-weren't virgins, and you just weren't sure of the younger half, but you never bothered asking, as it was their business and they could choose to tell you if they wanted to.

You went back out to the dance floor after taking a few more sips of water, coming and finding Jongup, "Dance with me, noona!!!", and the two of you danced through 3 songs before there was a tap on your shoulder and Zelo's chin landing there, "Noona.......I wanna talk to you," he said this in English, and as the bass shook your teeth you bowed to Jongup, "The student has outdanced the master!!" "In your dreams, noona!!!" and you were led back to the table as Zelo handed you a can of coke, opening one for himself as you nodded in gratefulness and took a swig, the coolness cutting through the parched throat you had from all that alcohol consumption.

"Noona," Zelo took a deep breath, "Will you teach me how to make love?" You weren't prepared for this, and the coke came from your nostrils as you sputtered, "What?!" Zelo quickly patted you on the back as Daehyun appeared from out of nowhere, "That's Yongguk hyung's rule-you got it on your phone-drink!!!" You sighed and took a shot, but you looked at Zelo, "......I don't think we should, I mean," you quickly tried to explain yourself as Zelo's face dropped, "I mean, honey-first off, we are drunk, and out in public, and kinda crazy, and besides, why me?I am way older than you, and I'm like your sister!!!It would be like incest!!!"

Zelo leaned in close as he spoke earnestly, "Noona, I've done research,okay, and all of the pamphlets and online forums I read say that I should have sex with someone I trust, and someone who respects me for who I am, and you do that," you blushed as he nodded to himself, quite serious, "So if anyone should have my virginity it should be you." 

Fortunately for you, Himchan chose that moment to come and pull you guys both up, " Come on, it's the last dance of the night-everyone, up up up!!!" 

You went and danced between the masses, Youngjae's hand finding yours and pulling you into a massive circle with the others as you guys laughed and partied just for the hell of it, but in the back of your mind you had a sudden awareness of the maknae's eyes on your neck, following your every move, the way your curves moved underneath the strobe lights, and you grew hot at the thought of doing naughty things to the child you'd watch grow into a man for the past 5-6 years.

As soon as the song finished, and everyone clapped and saluted the DJ, who clapped back to his faithful patrons, you passed Zelo, and in a quiet voice, you said, ".......Tomorrow, when we are sober, we will talk about this more, I promise." Zelo nodded as you guys all got back to the table, where Daehyun slammed a fist down, looking around, "So? Who's the winner? Who's the loser?" Himchan shrugged, "I guess we gotta keep drinking until the first person passes out...."


	2. Teacher & Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty chapter. You have been warned.

The next day you found yourself blearily opening your eyes to one of your neighbors singing something cheerfully-at the top of their lungs. You wanted to yell something along the lines of, "Shut the fuck up-it's too early for this shit!!!"-but then your eyes focused on the clock, which read to you that it was 2:45. 

In the afternoon.

Fuck, what time did I get home this morning?

You sat up , and then went straight back down-as you moved too quickly and almost lost your equilibrium. You laughed to yourself as you pushed the blankets back and tried again, I guess last night was, as the young kids say, lit as fuck.

Your laugh escaped from your throat as you slid open the phone to see a collection of pictures, texts, and videos-some from B.A.P, and some from your coworkers as you put on your slippers and began to tidy up, making up your bed as you listened to the first few voice messages you got, the memories of last night flooding back into your head like soft breezes as Daehyun's voice came laughing through your phone-

-After the jazz cafe closed for the night, the B.A.P crusade ended up at a nearby bar, which happen to have a special going on: Anyone who danced on one of the 3 stripper poles they had set up for 2 whole songs, would win a free round for their entourage. After a heated game of Rock Paper Scissors, Youngjae, Himchan, and Yongguk ended up on the poles, with a now drunk Jongup giving legit advice to his hyungs as a crying laughing Daehyun got it all on video-

-You were dragged into the chaos by Youngjae, who grabbed you as you were returning from the bathroom, and pulled up on stage with him, where everyone cheered as you guys did a combination of a goofy sexy dance while Himchan tried to get Yongguk to kiss him on the mouth, but the leader only kissed him on the cheeks, laughing all the while as Himchan kept pouting and trying to use aegyo on the leader-

-Zelo was dared to do a Pepero Kiss, and he did it with Daehyun as you and the others cheered him on; you ended up doing a Pepero Kiss with Yongguk, who immediately blushed as your lips brushed his lightly, but it was all in good fun as Youngjae practically made out with Jongup on accident-

-someone brought a congratulatory cake over from a bakery, which ended up being 35% eaten, 65% tossed as Daehyun made the mistake of insulting Youngjae's sexy dance skills, which ended up with a slice of Angel Cream Marble cake being slammed into his face. Yongguk, ever the knight in shining armor, grabbed your arm and pulled you to the side as an epic dessert food war broke out, with chips and everything small ranging from french fries to potted fake plants were fair game-

-Himchan managed to get everybody up and dancing in a congo line as the DJ spun out oldie music hits, one right after the other, and after that jumbled up dance Zelo pulled you to the side and kissed you lightly on the lips before a responsible manager managed to get everyone safe rides home-

Your eyes widened mid-pillow fluff, as you remembered what Zelo wanted from you last night-or rather, what he wanted to give you last night. Shit, I wonder if he still feels that way....

You scanned through your phone, and sure enough, there was a message from the Maknae in question:

11:45.  
Noona~I had so much fun last night-thank you for coming out!!!  
Umm, about that thing we were talking about last night....I will come over at about 3 to talk about it, alright?  
~*Blinking Baby Junnie*~

You let out an ironic laugh, as the signature didn't match the topic of last night, and you sighed to yourself as you made yourself a sandwich to eat, Oh my goodness, he is really serious about this......

And as you crunched through the lettuce and tomato, a small part of you was actually looking forward to the discussion. You felt a little guilty, as well as excited about the time you guys would have together....

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

Before you even blinked, the clock was blinking 3pm at you, and you were in your living room catching up on your emails when your doorbell rang, and there stood Zelo with his backpack and car keys, smiling, "Hello noona-how did you sleep?" You hugged him, smiling into his chest as you said, "I slept well, how about you?" He laughed, "I slept well-until Himchan-hyung came crawling into bed next to me, mumbling something about 'Yongguk-ah, why did you break my heart, you asshole'," the maknae wrinkled his nose as you   
laughed, already envisioning the whole scene in your head, and you two went and sat down in the living room together.

The feeling in the room changed, as suddenly you were blushing and Zelo alternated between looking at you and quickly looking away, messing with his nose piercing, and the two of you started speaking at the same time:

"I'm sorry I should/Noona hear me out-"

The two of you looked at each others faces and shared a laugh, and as your chuckles died down you nodded, "Okay, you go first." 

Zelo sighed before gathering his courage-

-scooting closer to you, he looked into your eyes, ".....Noona, I know that you have doubts, because of age, because of our time working together, and being together as noona-dongsaeng, but I want to let you know that it is because of those factors I want to make love with you." Your throat got really dry as Zelo took one of your hands, "It's because I trust you, and I like to think you trust me. We respect each other as well. I may still be a kid to my hyungs, but I am also an adult now, I am of age, and I have a clear enough mind to know what I want."

His lips pressed onto yours delicately as he whispered, "And I want you to be my first, please, ______-noona."

Your breath temporarily left you as he sat back, his litle speech ringing in your head, "But, honey, our relationship-" Zelo chuckled, "We will only become closer after this, I promise I won't distance myself away from you or make things awkward. We can still be noona-dongsaeng." Unexpectedly another laugh came from your throat, "Look at you-I'm the older one, and yet you are the one reassuring me," you ruffled his hair, "When did you mature so well?" Zelo grabbed your hand just as it landed on his hair, and your voice died in your chest as he kissed each of your fingertips as he spoke, "Maybe I just*kiss* have been here*smooch* the whole time*kiss*, and you*kiss* never noticed it*kiss*."

And with that, Zelo moved in closer to kiss you in the mouth-

-and automatically, your hands went to his hair as he guided you down to the couch, his lips never leaving yours as his tongue, cautious, explored your mouth well, taking your breath away as he pressed himself into you before pulling away, both of you catching your breath as he looked at you with frightened eyes, "N-noona, I'm sorry, I took advantage-"

You laughed as your nipples hardened, "N-no, it's fine, it was nice. It's good, like that, sometimes, when your partner takes control-just make sure your partner is okay with it, alright?" Zelo nodded as he ran a hand though his bangs, and you laughed at it, "Why do you keep walking the line of baby/adult? You must know what you are doing-"

Zelo pulled you close to him, silencing you with a quick peck as he said in clear English, "Noona, I want to touch you. I wanna touch you everywhere.That's not something a baby would say, right?" Your back arched as his fingers danced down your spine and he kissed your neck, nibbling and biting on your collarbone, "Mmm, aah-are you sure this is your first time?"

His laugh into your hair made something twist in your stomach, something hot and needy and you let out a moan as his hands brushed over the front of your shirt, grazing a nipple in passing, and Zelo looked at you with hooded eyes as he licked his lips, "Noona, I want to see your body." You blushed as he stood you up, looking you over as a jaguar would look over an impala, and you lowered your eyes quickly to the ground, "Umm, you know I had a baby this year, and I don't exactly look like those girls you work with on Inkigayo, you know...."

Junhong was silent for all of 30 seconds, and you thought you killed the entire mood-

-but a hand reached underneath your chin and lifted your face to meet his, "Noona-fuck them girls. I don't want a skinny girl, or small girl," He kissed your forehead, "I don't even visualize myself with them-I might break them beneath me. They are too frail." This simple statement was doing wonders for your confidence as he kept going, "You had a baby, you are one of the strongest women I know. I kissed your fingers-I touched some callouses, these are signs of a hard working woman-this is who I want to be with. A woman who knows, who lives her life the way she wants to-fuck society. Your bruises, your imperfections, your stretch marks, all of it-those are trophies to me. I love each and every one of them."

And with that, his hands went to the hem of your shirt, "May I?" You nodded as he gently lifted your shirt and discarded it to the side, and his jaw dropped as he saw you in one of your everyday black bras, "Whoa......"

His head dropped as he scooped your boobs up, still in their confinement, and he kissed them lightly as he played with your nipples carefully, and you swayed from the attention your chest was receiving as you unhooked your bra, encouraging him to explore you more as his mouth latched onto a nipple, suckling on it as he nuzzled into you while still standing, and your eyes closed as he pinched the other one carefully before coming back, looking dazed and hypnotized, "Wow...."  
You pulled on his shirt, "If you show me yours I'll show you mine," you laughed, your own voice low with desire as you nodded you head towards the stairs, "Come on-let's go to my room."

You led him by the hand to your room, where as soon as you crossed the threshold Zelo pulled off his shirt and your jaw dropped. Gone was the small, curly haired rapper from so many years ago-years of dancing and choreography transormed Zelo into a man, all lanky, lean muscles and not a drop of fat on him. His happy trail peeked above his belt as your ran your fingers along his tattoo, causing him to shiver into your touch, "Noona, I feel like, I'm on fire..." You chuckled as you tiptoed to kiss him, murmuring into his mouth, "That means I'm doing something right."

Your back arched automatically as his hand reached down to cup your ass in his hands, and he carefully kneaded your cheeks together, to and fro, side to side as the actions turned you on, and your head automatically went back as he dived in for your throat, "Noona, I'm going to mark you, is that alright?" You grinned and bit him on his own neck, causing him to yelp as you said, "Did I say to stop?"

You two went to your bed together, hands carefully exploring each other's body as you dragged your tongue along Zelo's collarbone, savoring the way his sweat landed on your taste buds and into your mouth, biting him and coming down to his nipple, pinching it lovingly before biting down on it once-

-Zelo let out a strangled cry, "Noona, don't stop, please-" His hand got tangled in your hair as you suckled on his nipple before dragging your tongue across his toned chest to the other nipple, biting and twisting the sensitive flesh in your mouth before continuing on your path of destruction-

-coming off of him suddenly, you stood in front of him, and he looked up at you dazed as you took in every inch of him, painting the picture in your mind of a sweaty, pink flushed Junhong on your bed-

-Kneeling in front of him, Zelo let out a small, "Oh," as you rubbed his cock through his dark jeans, its length pressing through the fabric and already arching at full erection as you marvelled at the size, "You really are a big boy now. "

Zelo stuttered, "N-noona, don't say things like that-aaah," he let out a gasp as you grabbed his balls through his pants and gave them a squeeze, knowing that the friction of the denim was driving him mad, "Oh? But it's true," you finally freed his cock from his pants, and his shaft pushed down the zipper on its own.  
You licked your lips at the lovely pink head already leaking sweet precum and staining his boxers, and Zelo bit his T-shirt at the side as you licked the head of his penis in a slow circle, his moan still coming out clear to you as you gave his head a light kiss before sucking on it a bit, enjoying the way the tall boy was whimpering and squirming beneath you as you applied a bit more pressure-

-reaching into his pants and pulling out his ball sack, you chuckled as you gave his penis a quick break, coming up some and burying your face into his trimmed pubic hair, letting the roughness sweep over your chin before coming up and peppering his tattoo with kisses and bites as Zelo thrusted upwards, "N-noona, please, keep going, it feels so good, noona-"

You pretended to think about it while you stroked him, causing him to leak more, "Hmm? Keep doing what?" Zelo cried out, "T-the thing, with your mouth, noona." You squeezed him a little bit harder as you asked innocently, "What was that, I didn't quite catch what you said." Zelo exploded, "Just-goddamnit-suck me off noona, please!!!" You laughed, fully enjoying the power you had over him, and said cheekily, "Oh-why didn't you just say so?" Coming back down, you took Zelo's dick into your mouth, inch by inch, and slowly so that your gag relfex wouldn't start, you hollowed out your cheeks and began to dutifully suck him off,making your chin hit his balls before picking up speed as Zelo cried out, one hand balling your sheets while the other fumbled into your hair, "Oh God, noona-I-I!!!"

You sucked him sloppily, fully in the zone as his manhood filled your mouth all the way, his flesh shaking and burning in excitement, and he began face-fucking you without even realizing what he was doing, "N-noona!!!!"

With an explosion in your throat, Zelo came with long spurts, his hips weakly thrusting up into your face as he rode his orgasm's release down in waves, and you swallowed as much of it as you good before pulling away for air, coming and sitting on your butt as Zelo's hips stopped spasming and you gasped for air, "Noona, that,that was, amazing, noona, I feel so good.."

You laughed as you stood up slowly, and Zelo pulled you on top off him, "I wanna taste myself," and before you could say anything, his tongue was back in your mouth, licking up the last of his sperm as he puled back with a peculiar expression on his face, "That's salty." You laughed as he kissed you again, and soon he rolled you over as he said huskily, "Noona, you are still wearing your pants-it's my turn, now."

You chuckled as Zelo rolled over so that you were beneath him, and he slid off the bed so that he was now the one kneeling in front of you, his hands on the waist of your pants, opening them quickly when you gave him a little nod of consent, and your back squirmed as his fingers, ever so careful, traced against your thighs as he pulled off your pants slowly, "They're softer than I'd imagined them to be.....wow...." Blushing, you remembered that you had a few stretch marks on your stomach, but before you could move, Zelo saw your fears in your eyes and immediately kissed your stomach, "No-just no, you are gorgeous, that's the truth." He kissed you everywhere, and it was like your body was hyper aware of everything, his very touch sending jolts of pleasure through your skin as he explored you like a map, taking in every inch of you and drinking you all in before making his way back to your underwear, pulling them off slowly as he spread your legs, "Whoa....."

You blushed as his breath moved right over your groin and pubic area, which you had shaved the night before out of habit, and Zelo looked from your womanhood to your face and back, "It's, it's so pink and pretty." He kissed your stomach, right underneath your belly fat and into your pubic area before he rested his mouth there, simply taking long whiffs of your very essence into his face, "Noona, you smell so good-I could sleep down here," you couldn't help but chuckle as once again, Junhong was managing to sound like a baby and an adult at the same time-

-your breath hitched again as Zelo carefully took his hands and ran his fingers down the creases where your hips connected to your upper body, rubbing them carefully before leaving a shower of light kisses up and down the V that your body made, and your butt arched off the bed as his fingers made their way to your outer lips; pulling them back, he carefully kissed them as he marvelled at their texture, "Wow....", now, the maknae was actually looking at you you, and you blushed as he kissed the hood that held your clitoris, "It doesn't look like a baby can come from here, but Jasmine did, and they can, and that is amazing.Women are cool."

Your chuckle morphed into a moan as Zelo closed his eyes and took a gentle lick of your vulva, his tongue hot and touching against places that hadn't been touched in a while, him carefully reading your body for your reaction before he kept going, his licking becoming stronger as he gained confidence at the noises you were making-

-Your hand buried into his hair while he interlocked his fingers with your other, his tongue now diving into you with passion and drive, tasting you and your hot concentration of flavor before he added a finger to the mix-

-you let out a choked scream at the entry of a warm, foreign object as Zelo's finger carefully stretched you open, his finger all the way in, curled and brushed against a sensitive spot in passing, and Zelo moaned into your flesh, "God, you feel so good in there, noona-so nice, wet....so tight-"

-he came back up a little to completely suck your clit into his mouth, tracing Hangul letters into your body as he began working his finger back and forth into your entrance carefully, mindful of his nails as your juices came pouring out onto his hand-

-and with a cry, you came all over his face as Zelo laughed, pulling back and licking his hand to enjoy your flavor, "I did it right, noona?" You pulled him up, "You did it brilliantly, honey."

Zelo looked deep into your eyes with his light brown ones as he said, "Noona, I am ready again-I want to be inside of you now," he reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom, nodding as he spoke softly, "The online forum said that these were the best brand, for both my pleasure and yours."   
You chuckled, "You and your forums," but Zelo only grinned wickedly as he towered over you again and said in his deep voice, "It was also the forums that taught me how to make you come like that-it was so nice, you moaning like that," your blush reached all the way to your toes as he kissed you again, and he sat back to help you slide the thin package down and onto his cock as you laid back on the bed, "Are you alright, noona?"

You smiled and nodded, slightly out of breath, and Zelo took that as his cue-

-coming and positioning himself over you, a hand on either side of your hips, Zelo bit his lip before grabbing his cock, and you took it in your hand as well, guiding him to your entrance, where your juices helped to lubricate the pink mushroom head waiting to come inside you-

-and Zelo gasped aloud as he felt his dick began to slide inside of you, your walls giving way and coming to embrace his cock in a snug grip as he temporarily went white in the face, "Noona, s-so hot, so soft-!!" You were in your own moment, as his nice, young cock pressed and pushed against your walls, stretching you well and your body adjusting to his length as more of him just kept coming inside. Finally, when he was all the way in, and you felt his balls against your butt, you nodded to him, "Alright, honey-s-s-start moving your hips, back and forth," Zelo complied, slowly pulling out some before pushing back in with a gentle thrust, his sweat building on his forehead as he did a few more experimental thrusts within you, "L-like that? Is it alright?"

You smiled and brought your hips up to meet his every thrust, enjoying the look of pure bliss on his face as you two began to pick up rhythm, a heat building up in your body as Zelo came down and kissed you everywhere, "N-noona, I-I love you so much, so fucking much, noona-!!!!"Your boobs began to bounce in rhythm as the tall man ground his hips down onto yours, subconciously taking dominance over your frame as his bit his lip in concentration, the moans leaving the both of your throats as his hands moved to grip your hips in them-

-your body was ablaze with a fire you hadn't felt in a long time, as his thrusting pushed all other thoughts in your head, and all you could smell/think/hear was sex, the feel of his body and yours connected, the feel of his pulsing cock deep within you, pressing up against your special spots as your walls contracted and tightened around him, "Ju-Junhong..!!!"-

-With a cry, Zelo came, and came hard inside of you, and as he did so one of his frantic thrusts pressed him hard against your G-spot-

-and with a terrific shudder, you came all over him and his stomach, the force of your orgasm bringing the water to your eyes as Zelo landing on top of you, his breathing ragged and against your chest as he took a sweat-slicked hand and wrapped around you, and in the blissful moment you two just held each other and breathed in the aftermath of your climaxes.....

Zelo's cock went soft, but he was still inside you as he murmured into your ear, "It feels, so right, noona-me inside you like this......"You said nothing as he kissed your eyelids, for you were still trying to catch your own breath, and after a while you said, "Thank you for trusting me, Junhong-ah." He nodded, nuzzling into your hair as a free hand came up to cup your breast gently, and your hand slid over his muscled back as you began to doze off, the shared heat from your bodies making you drowsy in all the right ways, ".......Since this was your idea, what happens now?"

Zelo chuckled as he pressed his forehead to yours, "Well, after we take a nap, we continue."

Your eyes flew open as you looked at his smiling face, "Continue?"

The rapper laughed as he waved lazily behind him, to the edge of the bed as he tangled his legs with yours, "Yes, continue. In my bag, I have handcuffs, honey, whipped cream, and a paddle. You taught me how to make love, and next you will teach me how to fuck you hard......"


End file.
